Code Crack: Birth of the Fizzylicious Pimp
by ULLMAN carts
Summary: Crack, what more do you need to know?


**A/N: Behold the birth of CODE CRACK! This is super-awesomely-duperly-fizzylicious-furry hentia-ish-random lickering story will BLOW YOUR MIND! This is a co-written story between me and my friend who share this account. You should also read Bob115's stories, they are freaking amazing.**

**DISCLAIMER!: WE DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, CRACK (THE DRUG), CRACK (THE STORIES), CRACK (LELOUCH'S ASS CRACK), OR PLOT (WHICH IS NONEXISTANT IN THIS STORY).

* * *

**

Lelouch was sitting on a desk, which oddly enough was the desk that Nina was just molesting. "Why does this desk smell like old fish?" Lelouch asked no one in particular as he laid out his crack.

**********************************FLASHBACK****************************************

Nina was looking at a picture of princess Euphemia as she rubbed naked form against the leg of the desk as her head bobbed up and down. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" there was a wet splattering noise as she collapsed to the ground breathing hard.

As she got dressed she heard lelouch knock on the door to the room she was in. "Ah, um just a minute please." As soon as she was dressed she quickly left the room for lelouch to use.

**********************************END FLASHBACK*************************************

He used a small razor blade to move the small hill of crack into smaller, neater rows. As soon as that was done he put away his razor blade and put on a purple pimp tuxedo. He snorted some of the coke and his nose started to bleed. After that he grabbed his pimp hat, and pimp cane, which had a giant diamond on top. He put on his pimp sunglasses and scanned the streets for all of his hoes.

Lloyd, called: Kallen, Lelouch, Rolo, Rivalz, Milly, C. Suzaku. "What is it Lloyd? Lelouch asked. "Well I'm glad that you've asked!" "I have built a teleporter that will hopefully work!, it should teleport you to a different world!" "Ummm are you sure that this is gonna work?" asked Millay nervously. "Well last week I strapped a camera to a cats head and teleported it and it went to zombie world, I never saw it again. I witnessed the cat get torn to shreds by midget zombies." "WHAT THE FUCK!?! I AM NOT GETTIN IN THAT THING!!!!!!" Yelled Rollo. "Pfft, It's fine, you shouldn't have a problem now."

"And just why the hell is that?!" yelled Kallen angrily as she was about to stab Lloyd with her coin purse knife thing. "Because I FUCKING SAID SO YOU STUPID RED HEADED SEA COW!" Lloyd should have never done that.

"What was that?" Kallen asked in a scarily calm voice.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-na BATMAN!" Lloyd called happily.

"WRONG ANSWER JACKASS!" Kallen as she activated the knife, Bob Barker flew out of the small coin purse. "Bob Barker? The Price is Right?" Asked Lloyd. "The price is wrong....BITCH!"

Bob Barker then punched Lloyd in the face. Lloyd got up and rubbed his face. Bob Barker had disappeared. Lloyd had rubbed his face. "What the FUCK just happened?" Lloyd asked. "You just got PWNED by Bob Fucking Barker." said Lelouch.

As they were arguing, Batman was running up to the side of the building that they were in humming the superman theme song to himself. When he reached the building, he pulled back his fist and punched the wall. The amazing force of his fist blew apart half of the building, instantly rendering half of its occupants dead. As Lelouch lay in a bloody heap on the ground bat man walked up to him, picked him up by the scruff of his neck, paused, and then said, "I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!" and then just left. As Lloyd, C.C., Kallen, Millay, Rivalz, Rolo, and Suzaku all crawled to their feet, and saw the carnage and a very scarred looking Lelouch with an odd pimp suit on.

"Well that was fucking strange." Said Lloyd. "Well now into the teleporter." Everyone got into the teleporter. Lloyd punched in the coordinates. "Oh and before you go." He handed them all communicators. "Bye, bye." Said Lloyd. He hit enter on the control panel for the teleporter. They teleported. When they got there, loud music was playing. They were up on a stage with flashing lights. There was a band playing on stage. The band then stopped. "Who the fuck are you?" Said the lead singer of the band. The drummer started throwing an endless amount of drumsticks at them. In a helpless attempt to get them off the stage. Rivalz was about to speak up when 12 security guys jumped on him forming a giant pile. "Wait guys." The lead singer said. "Lets show these girls the time of their lives." "FUCK YOU ASSHOLES!" Kallen said as she latched onto Lelouch's arm. The guitar player said "are you girls under sixteen?" The lead singer then said "That's Brian he only likes them if their under sixteen, then that's Johnny he just impregnates everyone he meets." The girls had a scared looks on their faces. They then went to the bus. 72 hours later they came back. C.C. said "They took us on a Disneyland Acid Trip."

C.C. looked like she had just smoked an entire shipment of weed, and had white stuff caked on all over her face. "Umm, yeah..." said Kallen quite glad that she didn't go into that bus of horrors. Millay came out walking with a wide gait, Lelouch looked at her, and said "What the hell happened to you?"

"I think I'm gonna be shittin pancakes for a while," Millay said happily. Lelouch just had a look of pure terror on his face. Then he vomited right in her face. Millay just looked shocked for a minute before sticking out a now unnaturally long tongue and licking it off of her face. _"Was her tongue always that long?"_ Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and hit the button that would send them back to their dimension.

* * *

**AN: That is the conclusion of Code Crack, there is more to come. You will get 230498230948209384023984092384.3883 cookies if you can guess which band they were teleported to. Also if you don't get the shitting pancakes joke, then imagine getting a ping pong paddle shoved up your ass, and not the handle. Review!**


End file.
